A Lilac Butterfly
by ED'sTHeMAn
Summary: This is Edward Elric’s, the Full Metal Alchemist, story to how his life was turned upside down when the one and only homunculus named Envy entered his life and how both of them realized what love means.Shounenai ED X ENVY
1. Prolouge

**A Lilac Butterfly **

Author: ED'sTHeMAn

Disclamer- In no way do I own FMA. If only i did...**'cries' **

**Summary: This is Edward Elric's, the Full Metal Alchemist, story to how his life was turned upside down when the one and only homunculus named Envy entered his life and how both of them realized what love means.**

* * *

_Is this how my life is to turn out?_

That was the only thing running through the sixteen years old boy named Edward Elric. He didn't even get to say goodbye to his love. Ed smiled at the thought of his lover, Envy. Ed looked up at the dark sky, with hardly a star in sight. Oh how he missed his lover, what… has it been 2 months now since the unfaithful day when he left his lover behind sleeping on his bed with a peaceful smile on his face. That was the image he wanted to see before he left Envy not a face with filled with anger and worries but a smile, a peaceful smile.

As Ed walked down the lonely road of nowhere in particular, but if you asked destiny it would tell you **_'To his doom'_**

This is Edward Elric's, the Full Metal Alchemist, story to how his life was turned upside down when the one and only homunculus named Envy entered his life and how both of them realized what love means.

* * *

**Hope fully you liked it, please do review. I know its short but its only the beginning a prologue. **

**REVIEW! **

**-ED'sTHeMAnX**


	2. ED and AL and wait MUSTANG!

**Chapter 1**

"Oi AL, are you alive??" Edward asked while poking his brother's metal body, to check if he was alive, though he knew he was but for the heck of it he still poked his brother.

"Nii-san! You know I'm alive…that's just a stupid thing to do." Al commented back as he was getting irritated with his older brother's stupid actions.

Edward and Alphonse Elric were headed back to see Lt. Colonel Roy Mustang, though Ed preferred to call him Colonel Bastard. Why you ask, well it's simple actually because he is nothing more than a cocky, pushing, high ranking man who lives to pester Edward, well that's what Edwards description of Roy Mustang is but Alphonse just thinks that Lt. Colonel just does that because he is determined and not to be miss judged. Ed always snorts, and clearly ignores his younger brother.

The train ride was spent just snoring or being bored in our Full Metal's part but to Alphonse it was spent enjoying the wonderful scenery outside.

In about 4 to 5 hours they had reached the station.

"Nii-san wake up…come on nii-san wake up already!" Al was trying his best to wake up his snoring older brother.

"Ok shessh I'm up happy!" Ed screamed frustrated, not liking that he was forced to wake up from his dreamless sleep.

"Were here Nii-san and you know how Lt. Colonel Mustang gets if we're late…." Al said trying to get his older brother to hurry up.

"Yeah yeah…" answered a grumpy looking Ed, as he TRIED to advance towards the exit, but failed miserably, as he tripped on nothing in particular and went crashing down on the ground below.

"NII-SAN!" Al screamed, worried. As Al checked to see if his brother was conscious or not. Al sweat-dropped at the site before him, Ed was sleeping soundly, and when I mean soundly I mean snoring. Al started blushing 10 different shades of red, from the embarrassment.

At last they had reached the central Headquarters, after 15 minutes of trying to wake up the sleepy Elric brother.

"I can just imagine him now saying Al its wonderful to see you, huh where's Full metal…ah! There you are, I didn't see you since you are so short…god I hate that bastard." Ed mimicked Roy Mustang, of what exactly he would say.

Al just sighed at how hopeless his brother sometimes was, in other words immature.

Al chuckled to himself at the thought of his brother being immature, oh that was one thing his brother would win an award for if there was such an award.

Ed looked at his brother from the corner of his eyes, suspiciously. He knew that his brother was chuckling at him, but for what??

As they reached the gates of Central Headquarters, they were greeted by 2 soldiers dressed in blue uniforms.

"May I have your identification please?" asked number 1 guard.

"Looks like he's a new one…" Ed whispered quietly to his younger brother. Al nodded in agreement.

Al walked over to the guard and said "We are the Elric brother's I doubt we need an identification card…" yes it was true they were the Elric brother's, they didn't need one, but the real truth was they didn't even have a n identification card….and since when did they start having identification cards. Wasn't it only the watch????

"Sir I'm sorry, but as much as I would like to believe you I can't…this is a strict command from the Fuhrer." As we all know Al is just to kind, and he can't really be mean, so now it was in Ed's hands to get in to the Central Headquarters.

Ed put both his hands in his pants pocket and walked up to the gate and said, "Listen buddy…just go and call Colonel Bas--I mean Lt. Colonel Roy Mustang and he'll tell you the truth."

The guard sighed, and replied, "Well you see this whole invent with the identification card…is because of Colonel Mustang."

"Huh?" seeing that both Ed and Al were confused, that guard started to explain.

**FLASHBACK**

**The guards as usual were on there lunch, the little time they got off there LONG schedule of DUTY!**

**As they were eating lunch in the little booth on the right side of the huge gates leading into Central Headquarters, they heard somebody calling them.**

**"Guards!" One of the 2 guards came out of the booth, wiping his dirty hands on his blue uniform pants.**

**"Lt Colonel Mustang, I thought you weren't coming back till…" the guard looked at the watch on his left wrist "…6o'clock…its only 5:30…" he informed.**

**"What can't I come back early! Do I have to be right on the time I scheduled it to be……" before Mustang could continue the guard quickly scampered to the gate and started to open the gate.**

**"You imbecile." Roy mumbled under his breath, as he was about to step inside……**

**"Um…Sir…"**

**…the guard stopped him again.**

**"…I still need to se--e your w—atc--h…" Roy smirked, he knew that the guard was scared of him, he dropped the smirk and turned around to the face the guard with an emotionless face.**

**Roy put his hand in his pocket and took out his silver watch, he saw the guards expression turn from fear to relief.**

**Roy put the watch back in his left pocket of his pants and continued to walk forward towards Central Headquarters.**

**30 MINUTES LATER**

**The guards had finished their lunch just 5 minutes ago and were back to their posts, standing guard at the gates.**

**One of the guards saw an army official car making its way towards the gate. (Well no duh…were else was it suppose to go to the moon? sorry I humor myself sometimes, I really am jobless sigh on with the story)**

**The guard was about to open the gates but stopped when he noticed who was in the car, Roy Mustang.**

**'wait a minute didn't Colonel Mustang just go inside 30 minutes ago…this must be that imposter…what was his name…ah yes Envy.'**

**Roy noticed as he closed in to the gate that the guard had stopped opening it for him.**

**'That's weird…didn't I tell him I was going to back at 6o'clock…then why isn't he opening the gate?' Roy though, confused.**

**Roy stopped his car in front of the gate and rolled down his diver seats window to ask what the problem was, but before he could he was asked for his watch. So he reached into his left pocket to get his watch but……he gasped, it wasn't there.**

**Roy started to panic, it wasn't like him to forget his watch, damn even if he did Riza would find him and give it to him, but not before lecturing him on how it's a privilege to be a state alchemist and blah blah blah…sometimes she just keeps going and gets plain annoying.**

**But that's another thing; right now he had more pressuring issues to take care of, like finding his god forsaken of a WATCH!**

**"Excuse me…but if you wouldn't mind I would like to see that watch today." The guard said interrupting mustang's thoughts.**

**'Wait a minute…maybe I lost it while I was patrolling the town…hmmm…'**

_FLASHBACK (wow! A flashback inside a flashback you don't see those anymore)_

_Roy Mustang was as usual patrolling the cities close to central headquarters…as it was his duty when he didn't have anything to do. But in real life he had tons of work, but he was just plain being a dumb ass in ignoring his paper work, leaving it for the last minute. That's when he's really going to get it. _

_As he was patrolling the city, the birds were chirping, the sky was blue, with no clouds in site. Mustang inhaled the morning air, and exhaled, but before he could blink a young boy with messy blonde hair, about 5'4 in height, and was a FAST runner, ran by none other than Roy Mustang, but not before smirking at him. _

_Roy caught the smirk and simply glared back at the youngster that had long run away. _

"_Stupid Kids…" was all he said as he kept walking thinking nothing of the event with the kid. _

_END FLASHBACK( the one inside the flashback)_

**"wait a minute…IT WAS THAT FUCKEN KID THAT STOLE MY FRIKIN WATCH! FROM UNDER MY NOSE! FROM ME!! ROY MUSTANG!..." Roy spoke out his thoughts so loud that the guards even got a little scared.**

**Roy was about to scream again but stopped when interrupter buy a loud booming voice coming from the central headquarters asking for…**

**"O'CHIBI-SAN WHERE ARE YOU?!"**

**Edward Elric…**

--To be continued--

* * *

Hopefully you guys liked it, and thank you for the reviews. Please review. 

**ED'sTHeMAn**


	3. Mustang yet again

**Chapter 2 **

**Continued Flashback from previous chapter **

"Where is he??" asked a frustrated looking homunculus named Envy as he ran through the long hallway, trying to get a glimpse of the short blonde.

As he passed down the deserted hallway, with a suspicious look in his eyes to why the whole place didn't have any officers roaming around for Envy to pass time on, you know kill them in the most painful way he could think of, so he didn't get so bored looking for the loud mouth of a chibi.

The homunculus sighed in dissatisfaction, turning down yet another deserted hallway.

**BACK WITH MUSTANG **

"We are so sorry sir…if we had known from the beginning then maybe we could have caught him, we are so sorry!" both the guards apologized over and over, to the REAL Mustang.

'Yes they should apologize…ok…you men can stop now…its really getting annoying!' though Roy knew he was talking to himself in his mind, but speaking that out loud was just not his thing.

Then the most unexpected thing happened, the guy name Envy s—

**End Flashback **

The guard would have continued if not of the rude interruption of a certain blonde headed alchemist.

"HAHAHAHAHA! COLONEL BASTARD GOT DUPLICATED!!! Man I think I should thank En—I mean Palm tree." Ed corrected, with a ting of pink on his cheeks.

Ed laughing and making fun of colonel mustang was normal …. But AL!?? (That's something you don't see everyday)

Anyway, back to the main subject. Edwards laugh was so loud that the whole of central headquarters was barking with laughter.

"Looks like full metal has arrived….Havoc can you please so kindly bring them to my office since they have not been informed about the identification card." Roy demanded, angrily, thinking of a plan in his head how to torture the little runt of an alchemist.

"Sorry to disappoint you sir but I'm kind of busy at the moment…" to prove his point Havoc walked by Mustangs office holding a bunch of papers to his desk. Mustang flinched at the sight of the papers, and thanked god he wasn't in Havoc's place.

"Well then Havoc, looks like I have to change my plans about the ladies wearing mini-skirts…" Mustang sighed, as he smirked.

Havoc's eyes went wide with shock, he hurried over to Mustang discarding the papers, which Riza gave him on the floor, and started to ask for apology.

"NO! I'm really sorry, I won't do it again! But please don't make the ladies not wear mini-skirts!"

Got you, Mustang thought to himself, satisfied that his little plan worked.

"Now if you don't want that to happen I suppose you go and get full metal and Alphonse and bring them to my office immediately." As soon as he finished the sentence Havoc was gone.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I KNOW REALLY SHORT, but i'll try to make chapter 3 longer. please bare with me, these will only lead to the best of parts...hint hint

REVIEW!


End file.
